Crossroads of Destiny
by Silver Square
Summary: The Marauders are making a potion that will allow them to control Snivell-er, Snape, for a whole week, but when they test it on themselves, they find themselves sucked back in time to Tortuga in 1719. Chaos ensues.
1. Intro

_**Crossroads of Destiny**_

_**Or**_

_**How Wormtail and Padfoot Managed to Screw Up Our Lives Yet Again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PotC. Any phrases used that are copyrighted are not mine.**

**A/N:** Everybody in this story is human unless otherwise stated But unless you are stupi-not very thinky, you should know that already. And I know that Jack, Fitzy, and Arabella are most likely 18, but for the sake of my story, they're 16. I've always taken "a few" to mean three anyway, so they are just the age I think they are supposed to be in the books. Wow that was some rant, huh? Silver Square out!

Dramatis Personae

**16 year-olds**

The Marauders

James Potter; Wizard (Male)

Sirius Black; Wizard (Male)

Remus Lupin; Wizard (*Lycanthrope, Male)

Peter Pettigrew; Wizard (Male)

Crew of the _Barnacle_

Jack Sparrow; Captain (Male)

Arabella Smith; First Mate (Female)

Fitswilliam P. Dalton III; Crewman (Male)

**13 year olds**

Crew of the _Barnacle_

Jean Magliore; Crewman (Male)

Constance Magliore; **Cat (Female)

Tumen; Crewman, Navigator (Male)

*Remus is a werewolf, yes, but technically still human.

**Constance is a cat, but if you've read the Jack Sparrow books you'll know that Jean claims she is his sister, turned into a cat by creepy voodoo priestess Tia Dalma. This is later pretty much confirmed in the _Legends of the Brethren Court_ series.

**Another Note:** If you read through all of this or know all of this, good for you! The Next chapter will have the actual story. Peace out, suckers!


	2. The Potion

_**Crossroads of Destiny**_

_**Or**_

_**How Wormtail and Padfoot Managed to Screw Up Our Lives Yet Again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PotC. Any phrases used that are copyrighted are not mine. So shut up and enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

The Potion

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs all crowded around a cauldron. It was late, almost midnight, but they didn't pay attention to what time it was. Well, Moony, a.k.a. Remus Lupin, did, but nobody was listening to him anyway.

"Do you think this will work, Prongs?" asked Padfoot, a.k.a. Sirius Black.

"Of course it will Padfoot. We followed all the instructions. More or less." replied Prongs, a.k.a. James Potter.

"I think it's fantastic!" exclaimed Wormtail, a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew.

"Of course you do." Sirius replied dryly.

"I really don't think we should be doing this. What if we get caught?" Remus questioned worriedly.

"We're in the Room of Requirement. How is anybody going to find us?" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Besides, if this works we get to control Snivellus for a whole week." James reminded them.

"I don't know about this." Remus fingered his Prefect badge nervously.

"Enough waiting!" Sirius yelled. Grabbing four cups, he filled them about half-way.

Bottoms up!" he stated, passing a cup to each of his friends. They clanged glasses, then cautiously sipped the potion. Remus threw-up in his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sirius exclaimed, before watching in disgust as Peter threw-up. Then, very suddenly, the room felt as though it were spinning, and all four boys passed out.


	3. Back in Time

_**Crossroads of Destiny**_

_**Or**_

_**How Wormtail and Padfoot Managed to Screw Up Our Lives Yet Again**_

**Disclaimer: Your on a FANfiction site! So of course I own Harry Potter and PotC: Jack Sparrow. Incase you didn't realize it, I was using **_**sarcasm**_**.**

Chapter 2

Back in Time

"Oh, my head!" Remus groaned, slowly getting up. Sirius then awoke, making so much noise in the process that Peter and James were roused.

"So, did it work?" James asked.

"Let's see," Sirius answered. "Peter, bang your head against the wall repeatedly."

"No!" came the indignant reply.

"Guys," Remus said warily. "Since when does the Come-and-Go room have dirt floors?"

"Dirt floors? What the–" Sirius looked around, shocked. They were in some kind of alleyway next to a tavern.

"James, you followed the instructions exactly, right?" Remus asked.

"Well, you see…I kind of, may have, sort have, left Sirius and Peter in charge of the potion." James explained.

"You did WHAT?" Remus near-screamed.

Sirius took this as a sign to start telling Remus which parts he had improvised.

"It said to brew at the full moon, but that was days ago, and I couldn't wait another month for the potion," he explained

"Well, that shouldn't have messed it up too bad." Remus stated.

"And then it said to dice the root, but who says dice anymore? So, I just tossed it in whole. Oh, and I let Peter put in the last ingredient." Sirius continued.

By now Remus was hyperventilating, while James tried desperately to calm him down.

"It said to crush the lacewing flies into a powder, but Pete didn't know how fine the powder should be so I had him just toss them in without the legs." Sirius finished.

James had succeeded in calming Remus down, who now pulled out a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_.

"Do you carry that with you?" James asked.

"Most of the time, yes." Remus answered, flipping through the book until finally stopping on an unusual page. The picture showed a modern wizard shaking hands with Merlin inside some sort of spiral.

"It's called the Time-Travel potion, though it's more commonly known as the Potion of Destiny." Remus stated.

"Well, how do we get back to our time?" questioned James.

That's the thing," Remus said. "We can't get back to our time unless the task we were called here to complete is completed."

"Well then, let's go." Sirius said, and started walking out to the street. Remus yanked him back in. "We can't go out there in these," he said gesturing to their school robes. "We need to some how find out what year it is, so we can blend in."

"We can use the Date spell." Peter stated. They turned and stared at him.

"There's no such thing as the Date spell, Pete." Remus said.

"Yes there is. I made it myself," Peter informed them. "It turns out that date doesn't mean 'go on a date.'" Peter finished. He then pulled out his wand and muttered the words for the spell. Soon the day, month, and year appeared above his head.

"June 7th, 1719" Remus read. He then pulled out his wand.

"I'm going to transfigure our clothes into the kind of clothes sailors of this time wear," he said, waving his wand as he did. Soon, all four were dressed like sailors. Remus even gave Peter a bottle of a type of Slimming potion, charmed to refill when it started to wear off.

"We can't pass as sailors with you being that fat, Pete. No offense." Remus told him.

"None taken," Peter replied. "But how are we going to carry our wands and not look suspicious?"

"You're right, Pete! I almost forgot." Remus then did another Transfiguration spell, turning everyone's wands but his own into rapiers.

"Our wands are real swords now," Remus explained.

"But none of us know how to use swords." Sirius pointed out.

"Because they are really our wands, when you have to use the sword, the movements will just happen." Remus then proceeded to demonstrate by getting James to have a short duel with Sirius, each of their swords moving almost instinctively to block the other's strike.

"Where do we carry our swords?" Peter questioned. Remus pointed to the scabbard on each of their waists.

"Oh."

Remus then performed an additional spell, making James' glasses invisible to anyone other then himself and James.

"How are you going to make your wand into a sword, Moony?" James asked him. Remus then performed the spell using wandless magic.

Wow, Moony! Since when can you do that?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
"Since just now." Remus replied, equally amazed. _Did I do that? Apparently so,_ Remus thought.

The Marauders each took a breath, and then, simultaneously, they stepped out of the alley and into the busy streets of Tortuga.


	4. The Good, the Bad, and the Really Bad

_**Crossroads of Destiny**_

_**Or**_

_**How Wormtail and Padfoot Managed to Screw Up Our Lives Yet Again**_

**Disclaimer: Your on a FANfiction site! So of course I own Harry Potter and PotC: Jack Sparrow. In case you didn't realize it, I was using **_**sarcasm**_**.**

**Author's Note**: This and the next chapter will be from the POV of the crew of the _Barnacle_.

Chapter 2

The Good, the Bad, and the Really Bad

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his boat—er—ship, feeling the wind blow through his hair. Yes, this was the life, Jack decided. Peaceful, quiet, and-"Jack! JACK!" The voice burst through the silence like a, well, a really annoying sound. Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III stood in front of Jack, looking angry.

"Where did you put my pocket watch?" Fitzwilliam asked, sounding extremely angry. "Fitzy," Jack began. "Fitzy, Fitzy, Fitzy. I cannot answer your question unless said question addresses the Captain as such. Savvy?" Fitzwilliam looked furious.

"Then may I once again remind you that this," he said gesturing around him.

"Is not a ship, it is a beat-up old fishing boat, and you are not a captain. Is the captain not elected by the crew? Well, if I remember correctly, NO ONE ELECTED YOU!" Fitzy finished, screaming the last part in Jack's ear.

"Listen here, Fitzy-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, _Fitzy_," Jack said, laying stress on the name. Fitzwilliam and Jack both drew their swords.

"Will ye knock it off?" Arabella asked, reaching up and grabbing both Fitzwilliam and Jack's swords out of their hands.

"Fitzy, yer pocket watch is in Jack's sack." Arabella informed him.

"Thank you," Fitzwilliam said hurrying off to reclaim his pocket watch. Arabella then turned to Jack.

"Do ye have to pick a fight with him _every day_, Jack?" Arabella asked him.

"He started it this time!" Jack defended.

"How? By asking where his pocket watch was?" Arabella questioned, while making it clear she already knew the answer.

"That is not what—"

"Jack!" Jack whirled around.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" he yelled. Upon looking around, he saw Jean, one of the younger crewmen, quivering slightly, having been scared by Jack's outburst. Arabella smacked Jack on the back of the head and then addressed Jean.

"What is it, Jean?" Arabella asked soothingly.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" Jean asked her.

"Bad news," Arabella answered.

"The bad news is we're out of food and water," Jean told her. "But the good news is Tumen spotted land about an hour away."

Jack grabbed the map Jean was holding.

"We have really bad news now," Jack stated grimly.

"What would that be?" Arabella asked.

"The land that we're headed for is Tortuga. We're going back."

**A/N**: It has occurred to me that some of you may not have read PotC: Jack Sparrow, so I will include descriptions of everyone in the next chapter.


End file.
